euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elesis Phenex
Elesis Phenex is a mage of Clan Phenex, one of the most famous clans in the human continent of Betoriv. Being a prodigy since young, her clan expected much from her, but Elesis herself was not keen on living under the shadow of her ancestors and will stop at nothing to achieve her personal goals in life. Biography Early Life Much of her history remains a mystery, aside the fact that Phenex was born in the Ancestral Home of her clan. Even her parents were shrouded in mystery. At a young age, she was seen to be proficient in the art of magic, which allowed her to learn faster than the regular mage. This astounded other members of her clan, but some of the best noted that she will never be considered a true prodigy until she defeats a strong member of Clan Aesion and restore the honor of the Phenex family name. This gave Elesis a strong drive to defeat a famous Aesion as a result, which allowed her to train even harder than before. Personality and Appearance Elesis was known to be a somewhat short-tempered individual, but is usually able to keep her calm in most situations. However, her calm demeanor can shatter when enough stress in a short amount of time was applied to her. As a member of a secretive clan, she was also very distrustful of strangers. Throughout her adventure with the Fourth King of the End, Elesis grew more trustful of her new companions, and learned how strength can be obtained to an extent in numbers, which allowed her to form new bonds with others, such as her case with Eleanor. Concerning progress, she was not known for being able to forgive herself for a failure, especially a major one, and since her defeat at a certain Arena match, grew to harbor grudges against those she perceived as better than her, such was the case between her and Erienne Aesion, after the former's inglorious defeat. Her tendency to hold grudges was soon dissipated by a large degree when Erienne gambled with her life to resolve the conflict between them without violence to save her. Appearance-wise, Elesis has fair, smooth skin, shoulder-length hair that is crimson red, and a well-proportioned body. Her orange-red eyes are also a trait that is unique to her. In contrast to Erienne, Elesis was regarded as beautiful, and that her lack of muscle mass easily fooled many of her opponents before they even realized that they were shown her true strength. Powers and Abilities As expected of a child prodigy, Elesis was best known for her control of magic, notably Pyrokinesis, which she utilizes to a great extent and power. Like the strongest and smartest members of her clan, she possesses the Phenex Family Crest, giving her 2 Vitakinetic Circuits from the day she was conceived. Despite being of the Phenex clan, she is known to be average in terms of learning capability despite her speed to understand knowledge and having good quality of magical circuitry and high mana pool. Elesis has a unique talent in Pyrokinesis, able to use it in many forms, including healing and removing negative aliments. Like many powerful mages, she is known to be able to perform Grimoire Equips. Grimoire/Spirit Abilities Elesis has more than one Grimoire bound to her service, which are listed below: Zuro Phenex, Mantle of Hatred Grimoire Abilities Being Elesis' original Grimoire Spirit, Zuro is a destructive Pyrokinetic, his abilities tailored to turn him into a powerhouse due to his powerful offensive abilities. Although he does not have a source of infinite mana, his efficiency with mana usage offsets this. He is also capable of utilizing unique fire-based spells and abilities meant to cripple his master's enemies. He can also cast basic spells via the Phenex Family Crest, much like his master. Grimoire Equip The effect of this grants Elesis a set of armor or robes that provide excellent protection as well as a permanent fire-like aura that slowly damages nearby enemies and boosts the offensive capabilities and natural regeneration of the wearer and nearby allies by a small amount. Rosa Phenex, Aspect of Purification Rosa Phenex is a Grimoire Spirit bound to Elesis prior to her meeting with the Fourth King of the End. The abilities of this Grimoire Spirit currently remains a mystery to all but Elesis herself. Grimoire Abilities Grimoire Equip Serah Phenex, Lingering Spirit of Compassion Grimoire Abilities Grimoire Equip Weapons and Equipment Relationships Trivia Category:Tides of Fate Category:Characters Category:Females